


Cover art for "Hide Your Fires"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wonderful fic was completed today and I really wanted a cover for it. This is just something that I threw together quickly, but I thought I would share it with the lovely author and with anyone else who might like to use it too. Enjoy! :)</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125634977154/just-a-quick-cover-for-this-wonderful-fic-that-was">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Hide Your Fires"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hide Your Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396741) by [swoopswoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopswoop/pseuds/swoopswoop). 



> This wonderful fic was completed today and I really wanted a cover for it. This is just something that I threw together quickly, but I thought I would share it with the lovely author and with anyone else who might like to use it too. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125634977154/just-a-quick-cover-for-this-wonderful-fic-that-was)


End file.
